Fledgling (Learning To Fly)
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Vampire Phoenix Wright enjoys some sexy BDSM play as he takes his lover, and Fledgling Vampire, Zacharias Barnham, in a forest. AU, Sexual Situations, Vampire!BarnWright, Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright. PWP


_A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright or Zacharias Barnham; they belong to CAPCOM and Level-5, respectively. The plot, however, and the AU universe setting is mine._  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Vampire Phoenix Wright enjoys some sexy BDSM play as he takes his lover, and Fledgling Vampire, Zacharias Barnham, in a forest out behind their shared home. AU_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some Vampire!BarnWright and an excuse for me to write some some sexy and saucy light BDSM! Hope you enjoy! I was debating whether or not to make this a Vampire!BarnWright piece and it seems as if that decision was made for me. ^^

There may be changes at some point; always room for improvement! A stand alone Vampire!BarnWright story

Quote from the poem "High Flight" by John Gillespie Magee, Jr. (Taken from a website )

Term used "Fledgling" I attribute to Attalander because she was the first person I was aware of that used it in her own Vampire!NaruMitsu fiction. *Which you should really, REALLY REALLY read by the way if you like the Vampire PxE genre! Her work is AWESOME! My own Vampire!PxE fanfiction was inspired by her works!*

By the way, they aren't _really_ flying. *And certainly NOT into the sun!* It's a metaphor that I used for both for Zacharias's acceptance of his new Unlife and sexual climaxes of Zacharias and Phoenix.

Rated M, Vampire!BarnWright, Sexual Situations, male/male relationships, Supernatural/Drama, Zacharias Barnham x Phoenix Wright  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27th_  
 _In the forest behind the home of Phoenix Wright & Zacharias Barnham_  
 _Labyrinthia_  
 _10 P.M._

"Phoenix..." Zacharias Barnham's soft voice moaned, the silence of the forest broken momentarily by his throaty cries. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard as he tugged at his bonds, held fast by rawhide leather that was wrapped securely around a tree and fastened to the iron manacles circling both his wrists and ankles, his arms held outward from his side, a black leather collar around his neck, his legs spread lewdly wide.

"Mmmmmmm." Phoenix smiled as he slowly stepped into the dim circle of light cast by the ring of flickering lanterns arranged around the tree, his cerulean blue eyes shining with a soft, bluish glow, humming as he walked over to his bound lover, his eyes sweeping appreciatively over Zacharias' naked body. "You look absolutely _delicious_ , Zacharias."

He _was_ a handsome man, indeed, and Phoenix was once again reminded at just _how_ lucky he was to have this beautiful man in his life, and in his bed, as he stood there staring at him, his eyes feasting on the delicious sight of a naked Zacharias.

 _And it only took one hundred years to find him..._ Phoenix grinned. _And it was well worth it!_

Their relationship had begun slowly; from rivals in court, they had progressed from begrudging respect into real friendship and then, ultimately, to love. Although he had to admit that there were times when he was bursting with impatience-indeed, it had taken quite some time for them to reach this stage-Phoenix held back, waiting until Zacharias' feelings caught up to his.

It had been a gamble but also well worth the wait as this beautiful relationship was aptly proving to be; Zacharias the perfect man for him in _all_ ways and Phoenix couldn't believe his luck in meeting someone who was so perfect _for_ him. In general life, he was kind and conscientious but stubborn when he thought that he was in the right; in bed, he was open to all manner of sexual play and both men enjoyed exploring the kinkier side of lovemaking on occasion. Phoenix had been surprised to learn that Zacharias was submissive; it was certainly something that he _hadn't_ expected from looking at him but he reveled in it whenever he had the chance to indulge.

 _I can't wait for his first Feeding this evening..._ Phoenix shivered with anticipation at the thought as he slowly made his way over to where his Fledgling was suspended.

"Inquisitor..." Phoenix's throaty, seductive purr seemed to hang in the air between them as he stopped in front of him, a sole soft black gloved hand reaching out to caress his chest, smiling cruelly as he pinched Zacharias' nipple, secretly thrilling when he saw the bud harden underneath his touch. A loud moan torn from deep within Zacharias' throat as his head lolled on his shoulder, his eyelids fluttering shut, his body jerking as another wave of pleasure and desire flowed through him.

"Sir... Bl-blue... Kn-knight..." Zacharias panted, a throaty cry emerging from his lips. Phoenix kept up the cruel teasing of his lover, delighting in the moans he could hear and in the loud, ragged pants puffing from tightly compressed lips. Phoenix's hands traveled at will all over his lover's body, his own excitement at a fever pitch.

"Phoenix...Please...I- AHHHHH!" Zacharias' voice was soft, yearning ragged pants being dragged out in-between the words, his slate-grey eyes pleading with him to stop teasing him. That this was torturing Zacharias was _very_ clear and Phoenix chuckled low in his throat, enjoying the loud cries and pants he was drawing from deep within his lover. It excited him to know that he was giving Zacharias so much pleasure, even if in small doses intermittently, stoking his own burning arousal higher.

"Very well," he whispered, slowly walking behind him, his gloved fingertips slowly, sensuously sliding over his lover's sensitive, and overheated, skin. Zacharias cried out as he felt Phoenix press against his back, his fingers slowly sliding up and down his chest and torso, faint puffs of breath tickling the back of his neck.

Zacharias gritted his teeth as he felt Phoenix's hot breath, moaning out loud when he felt his lips softly, and with infinite tenderness, press against it, leaving a trail of hot, biting kisses along the back of his neck and traveling around the side of his throat underneath his left ear. His body twitched slightly, his wrists constricting and then releasing as waves of passion and pleasure flowed over him in equal measure.

"Zacharias..." Phoenix's low, throaty growl sang in Zacharias' ears as his teeth latched on to the soft, sensitive skin on the underside of Zacharias' neck, his hands slowly traveling down Zacharias' chest before continuing downward at the same slow, sedate pace. "Oh, Zacharias... my sweet, sweet Fledgling..."

"M-Master..." Zacharias blushed as this came out of his mouth, gritting his teeth as another wave of hot, dirty pleasure flowed over him. He could feel Phoenix chuckle as his black-gloved fingers slowly wrapped around his throbbing erection. "P-ple...UHHH!..." He groaned through gritted teeth as wave after wave of lust crashed through his overheated body, twitching and moaning as he struggled in his bonds." P...AHH!...P...pl-ea... UH!"

Phoenix grinned wickedly as his tongue slowly dragged up the side of Zacharias' neck and back down again, nibbling and sucking wherever he'd left a wet trail. "Please... _what_ , Zacharias?" He pressed his own throbbing member against his bottom, sliding it slowly back and forth between the cleft of his buttocks. He chuckled cruelly, grasping Zacharias' penis at the base in a vise-like grip, his lover gasping as his body jerked forward. "Tell me what it is that you want..."

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!"

 _God, how sexy he sounds!_ Phoenix began to slid his hand up and down, his other hand sliding down Zacharias' sides, his fingertips tickling the sensitive underside of his scrotum which drew a loud scream from his writhing and bucking lover.

"PLEASE!"

Phoenix grinned against the back of his neck, biting down hard, Zacharias moaning as he did so and slumping against him. "Tell me, Inquisitor, tell me what you want or..." He stopped stroking him and just held him; Zacharias desperately tried to resume the pleasurable friction but Phoenix refused to let him and his bonds stymied any attempt he made to try to do so.

"I...I...want..."

"Yes?"

"Oh, god! PHOENIX! UHHH! PLEASE!"

"Tell me..." Phoenix's seductive purr had a note of steel in it and Zacharias knew that he would not be allowed the pleasure he so desperately desired unless he did as Phoenix commanded. "Tell me, my sweet Inquisitor..."

Zacharias' body shook as he groaned once more before he cried out, "I... want...YOU! TAKE ME, PLEASE! I...I...UHHHH! Mater, I...UHHHHH...I...can't stand it anymore!"

Phoenix knew very well what he'd said but pretended not to as he waited. "What was that, my sweet Fledgling?" He licked and nibbled the shell of Zacharias' ear. "What do you want?"

Zacharias' body jerked forward. "OH GOD! TAKE ME PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! UHHHH!"

"Good." Phoenix's voice was a low growl as he resumed his hard stroking, Zacharias crying out in sweet, sweet ecstasy as he continued to pleasure him, his body jerking back and forth, trying to get more of that sweet sensation. "And you shall have _everything_ you desire, my sweet Fledgling..."

Phoenix gave himself over to both his burning desire and Zacharias', murmuring such lewd things in his ear that Zacharias blushed to hear them but which increased his desire tenfold. Zacharias gasped in mingled pleasure and pain as he felt Phoenix breach him, plunging his erection deep inside him, a loud moan being torn from his Master's throat.

"AHHHHH!" Phoenix gritted his teeth as the wave of burning hot passion raced through him, hissing out his desire as he began to move in and out of him, Zacharias screaming his pleasure to the velvety-black skies, the frosty stars glittering far above their heads.

He was nearing his peak and Phoenix put everything he had into stoking the fires of his desire hotter and higher until, with a thin scream, he came. His hips bucked as Phoenix's skillful stroking prolonged his orgasm for a few moments longer, jet after jet of white liquid pouring from him to land with a soft 'splat" on the ground below between his feet accompanied by mewls and panting groans of pleasure.

" _Oh, I have slipped the surly bonds of earth..._ " Zacharias dimly heard the opening words to a poem that both he and Phoenix knew by heart, his body still twitching from the thunderous orgasm he had just experienced, panting hard as he slumped in his bonds, his knees trembling as he felt his lover's hard thrusts.

Zacharias groaned aloud as he felt Phoenix pushing himself deeper inside of him with every thrust and, to his great surprise, he felt himself hardening again. His lover was quick to pick this up, his hand beginning to stroke his hardening erection with firm, quick strokes.

 _PHHHHOOOOOOOOOEEEENIXXXXX!_

"UHHHH!" The Inquisitor moaned, writhing in helpless pleasure as he felt white-hot desire rushing through him at his Master's ministrations, his body reacting with surprising swiftness. He groaned as he came and then climaxed again shortly after, his eyes closing after wave after wave of white hot pleasure flowed through him.

"PHOENIX!" His body shook as Phoenix also came soon after, crying out Zacharias' name as he did so, driving himself in to the root, jet after jet of salty white liquid pouring into Zacharias and slumped against him, breathing hard.

Silence reigned for some time as they slowly came back down to earth, Phoenix kissing and nibbling Zacharias' hot, sweaty skin, delighting in its salty sweetness.

"Did you enjoy it, my sweet Fledgling?" Phoenix's tongue traced a line down the side of his throat, Zacharias moaning as he did so.

"Y-yes..." Zacharias managed to say through his short, quick breaths. "V-Very M-m-MU...CH!"

Phoenix closed his eyes, his mouth quirking into a smile, nuzzling the back of his lover's neck with affection.

"Good." He released Zacharias' softening member, grinning as he saw a bead of Zacharias' semen glistening on it and quickly swiped it with a quick motion of his finger and held up the digit over his shoulder. "Open your mouth and taste yourself..."

Zacharias obeyed at once, his mouth opening as Phoenix's finger slid in, closing his eyes as he licked and sucked, moaning softly as he tasted his passion's salty sweetness. He sucked at it like a hungry pup and Phoenix chuckled with wicked delight as he saw Zacharias losing himself.

"Mmmmmm, my sweet Fledgling," he whispered hotly against his neck, his free hand lifting the leather collar, exposing a corner of Zacharias' neck. "It's time you learned to fly..."

 _What-?_ That single word was the only thing that Zacharias had time to wonder about before Phoenix lunged forward, his mouth opening wide and sank his fangs deep into his flesh. He sucked hard, delighting in both Zacharias' muffled scream of pleasure/pain and the sweet flavor of his blood as it flowed down his throat. Zacharias screamed a final time before both he and Phoenix climaxed, Phoenix's ragged voice joining Zacharias' as he snapped his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet taste of Zacharias' blood before he bit into his wrist and held it against his Fledgling's mouth until he began to Feed.

Phoenix smiled as he watched Zacharias, his Fledgling's heart burning with love as he enjoyed his Sire's repast, the velvet-black sky above the only witness as both Sire and Fledgling lost themselves in each other. With a soft mewl, the Fledgling Vampire spread his wings and, closely followed by his Sire, together flew into the sun.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
